A Splat Zone of Paint
by rainyboy
Summary: A boy lives with a friend and her 3 friends. But one day he finds a Octoling boy. Now they grow close together as much dramatic things will happen between the two.
1. Chapter 1 A new?

**(Logan P.O.V)**

I was sitting in my room just looking out the window. It's been a year since he meet his friend, Mia. The way they meet is strange but that's a story for a different day. He was living in her apartment with Mia friends, Emma, Jack, and Lucas. It was weird being a 12 year old boy living with 15 year old's. I got up and dressed and went outside. Mia and her friends were still sleeping. I was going to spent the day at turf war. It didn't bother me, what did bother him was the people teasing him for being "A scared kid", I just shrug off, and move on.

 **10:15 night time**

I came out of that big tower, Splat Tower? I don't know what it is called anyway, I looked up. It was night, so I walked into the ally. I don't know why but this was a shortcut to Mia apartment. I had my hands in my jacket, and I heard a noise. I turned around. Nothing, well I think I'm crazy, or just hearing things. I kept walking and heard it again. I turned around again, still nothing. I turned back and I was face to face with a octoling. I jumped to the ground. I couldn't see, but it looked like it was a boy. "You are coming with me"-I heard a clicking noise-"and you are-AHHHHH" he shouted. I got out my squid phone and shined the light to the octoling. Yup, it was a boy and he had ink all over his face. "umm...I...uhh" the octoling boy said but then ran. "Hey come back" I shouted and ran after him. I know octolings are bad but he looked like he was...well I don't know. I keep chasing after him. He keep running until he hit a brick wall and feel. I saw him laying on the floor he still had ink in his face. I tried many ways to get him to Mia apartments by dragging him on the floor, pushing him, or doing the style when a injured person but the arm but not ether of those works. But only one worked and it was bridal style. Now it felt awkward doing that but if it was the only way to do it.

 **(Everyone P.O.V)**

Mia, Emma, Jack, and Lucas were eating together. "So do you like it with Jessie here" asked Mia. Just before anyone could answer Jessie came inside. "O hello Jessie do you want to eat now?" asked Mia. Without going to Mia or her friends, "No thanks I'm good" he responded back. "Ok" Mia said and went back to her friends. "So how is your job Emma" she asked. "Well I first have to," while Mia was listening she saw Jessie carrying something up to his room. She didn't bother and went on to listen to Emma.

 **(Logan P.O.V)**

I went inside my room and I put The octoling boy in my bed. I didn't turn on the lights because the moonlight was shining through my window. I saw a piece of paper and got it. It had his name, which was Nessie. I was sweating and put the card down and took and lay down on the floor to sleep, but I locked my door first so Mia couldn't come in.

 **(Nessie P.O.V)**

He was asleep, thank goodness. I now got up. I was scared that I would get hurt. I went to the front door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. Then I saw a hand come to my shoulder. "I knew it you were awake" the inkling yelled. I was sweating more because well..."Hi..my name is Nessie and I'm sorry but"

 **(Logan P.O.V)**

He was so cute that it made me sweet. I had some kind of...feeling that.

 **(Nessie P.O.V)**

That feeling when you just want to hug that person but can't do it but I also have a feeling that.

 **(Logan and Nessie P.O.V)**

That feeling that you just want to be with him.

 **(Everyone P.O.V)**

It was a full minute of silence. Finally Nessie realized that he was trying to escape and tried to open the door. He forgot it was locked and ran into the the other direction and crashed into Logan. "AHHHHH" shouted Logan and Nessie screamed. Logan got up and looked at Nessie. His nose was bleeding and he heard Mia come up stairs. He got Nessie body and shoved it into the closet. "Logan is everything ok" said Mia coming in. Logan wiped the blood off his noise and responded "Yeah everything is ok" he said. "You can go, I'm trying to sleep" he said in the dark. "Ok bye" Mia said and left his room. When she was gone he opened the closet door. Nessie body fell onto the ground hard. "I'll just leave him there" he said and went into his bed. He sleep soundly and so did Nessie.


	2. Chapter 2 Look in WDTH

Clearly someone didn't know what I meant, I am moving my story to Wattpad but I'm continuing the story here...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, so I wrote this story when I was 9, ans looking back at it makes me cringe. My grammar was HORRIBLE and I can't even understand the words I am saying. Im 13 now and I learned alot so I am going to re write this whole story. Stay tuned.

-RainyBoy


End file.
